Possibilities
by Eve of apocalypse
Summary: What if certain chance meetings happened beforehand, What would then become of Hikigaya Hachiman and those connected to him thereof.
1. Chapter 1

Possibilities.

Possibilities are indeed interesting things, as these possibilities are what form the multiverses, so much so that it may as well be confused as time travel, but then… that is a matter for a different story.

The story of 'oregairu' which is known of, is much to the unfortunate life of Hikigaya Hachiman, however, in the show a line that caught attention was that of "if only I met you ten years ago." or something like that.

Now, one may have been thinking about that this story has one Ms. Hiritsuka "eternal bachelorette" Shizuka, but no, it isn't.

After watching the entire show, there was a feeling like there were various ways things could have been… different, a better different if certain events, or rather – chance meetings happened before hand. How things would of change and what would come of it.

This is a story of these chance meetings happening and what they resulted in thereof.

Possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

First Meeting

A young eight year old Hikigaya Hachiman was alone sitting on one of the swings of the local park of Chiba in deep thought,on a warm summer day in the afternoon, with a morose expression rather uncommon on the face of a child, though it wasn't so.

He had always been lonely due to his seemingly "dead fish" eyes. A matter not of any importance if balanced with his abilities as a person but, unfortunately the world is a cruel place. As are the children that are his classmates, with no restrictions put on the children and the adults as well ignoring the issues considering them childish problems, had knowingly or unknowingly left him to take the orchestration alone.

Fortunately or unfortunately, as humans are nothing if not adaptive it had him, so as to say, quite quickly – to an extent, after all he was still a child. But still he understood and grasped the lies forming up the society quite quickly. Of course that lead to problems because as a child you still d not get the concept of subtlety, at least mostly, due to which he blurted out things at first which made him be disliked by the general adults he came into contact with, like his teachers for one. After all, while every one says to support the truth even if it is ugly, at the end of the day everyone wants to live a lie that is pretty and comfortable for them. A lesson he had to unfortunately learn the hard way, though as credible to his innate intelligence he had adapted quickly.

As he was lost in the thoughts of his past, he suddenly registered the presence of a girl older than him by about four or five years in a school uniform, the girl had short shoulder length black hair and striking pair of purple eyes, and while she seemed to have a smile on her face, felt to him as quite sad if not a bit… like himself. Though he didn't notice he was staring a bit at her, the girl also noticing this turned a smiling face towards him, "hello dear, what's the matter? You have been staring at me for quite a while, anything wrong?" she said. At first he seemed a bit startled noticing which she took his hand and held it gently, not things she would of done normally but for some reason she felt interested in knowing as to why he was gazing at her, also she felt that there was something about his eyes, not exactly pleasant to look at but there was something about them as if from an old weary soul just like… her?

"Don't worry my dear, I just was curious?" she said, looking about to speak she held her warm expression though surprisingly without the normal force which she had to put into making it up into the masks of expressions she had to put onto her face at her mother's behest. "It's just that…you seemed quite sad onee-san.", hearing which she suddenly seemed surprised but quickly schooled her expression. "Well~ thank you for caring for this onee-san but it isn't so `kay, so don't worry" she said, internally she was still surprised, indeed yes, she was sad as her daily life was indeed taking its toll on her, as with her parents' over expectations, the daily facades, and now on top of that her sister's newly 'earned' hatred of her, so as to relive the stress she came into this solitary ground with inly a single kid there at first she was irritated at having her free time taken from her but as the child seemed lost in his own world she quietly cam and sat at the swing alongside the occupied one, but now it seemed as if life was about to take an interesting turn for her. As it was none of her teachers or apparent friends had seen past her smile, "But onee-san..." she heard the words suddenly "that would be a lie, wouldn't it?" Hachiman said, while he generally didn't speak much and would have ignored or walked away from a stranger like this, his heart seem to unusually be shouting at him so as to give this person a chance, and he like always would have ignored it, he just couldn't bring himself to stop for some reason.

"hehe...hehehehe...ahahahahahaha!" she laughed suddenly, 'ah… to think someone like a child would...' she thought. "onee-san… are you alright?" a slightly muffled voice asked, recognizing which as the child's which currently held her interest she now bent her knees down to reach his eye level while still holding his hand from when she initially held it. "Sorry dear, just a fleeting realization, say… you aren't like this, are you?" she asked with both a warm smile and something which surprised herself, a warm heart. "No, its just..." "yes?" "You feel similar".

Hearing this she felt a slight pleasantly warm breeze go past herself, **bzzt…** she suddenly felt her watch vibrate reminding her of the time – and the restrictions that came with them.

"Tch- have to go." she murmured. "Well my dear, it seems o have to go now" the child in front of her seem to deflate at hearing this as much as her, "but if you want we can meet here again by… say about the first Sunday of the next month" "Hai onee-san,"came the reply to her question, with dare she say a glowing expression from the child she was interested in right now, 'okay… that came out wrong, even in my own head' the girl thought to herself.

"oh my… hmhm~ well okay, onee-san is much please with your reply my dear and by the way my dear boy what is this dear child's name?" "Onee-san… I..." he said hesitantly "you know you sound like a pedo righ?"

**thunder struck back ground**

"hehe just joking onee-san, my name is Hikigaya Hachiman and your?" "Yukinoshita Haruno, but please call me nee-chan, my dear ototo." though expecting a reply after a minute of silence with Hachiman having his head down, she feared that she scared him or weirded him out or something but then slowly with a slightly bluching face and a shining smile he raised his head and said energetically "hai nee-chan", which pleased her immensely, though the sudden moment was broken by a sudden buzzing in her skirt's pocket. 'Damn' she thought. "oh well ototo-chan see you soon." she said while walking away "Hai nee-san, good bye" hachiman said with a smile, smiling which was extremely uncommon for him.

And just like that, the both of them who were standing on opposite sides wearing a mask and sharing a mask, went away with a warm and pleasant heart.

This was just one of the first meetings that would shape these two's and a few others life and make it different from what it would have been a better one or a worse is what remains to be seen is what remains to be seen.

Under normal circumstance these two might have detested each other, or at least one of them but see, hoe things turn out so differently, just with a single meeting of chance and a quiet yearning of the heart.


	3. Chapter 3

******Sorry for the late reply, the reviews weren't showing.**

 **Senpai2342 : A very big thank you senpai.**

 **Anon: Thank you as well, and don't worry I don't plan to, though there may be time between uploading due to studies.**

 **Combatwars : Thank you for the advice.**

 **Carpthefishes : Sorry, I wikied their characters, but it seems I slipped.**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation : I will certainly try to.**

 ******For those that hate this, that is a matter of opinion, I am sorry if I offended someone with this.**

 **To those that had problems due to the scripting, I sincerely apologize, as this is my first work of fiction, I have just started and am learning, though I will certainly try to better my work in the future. Kindly correct me if you can, Thank you.**

 **Also I didn't notice the formatting beforehand that appeared; I reloaded as soon as I noticed, sorry for the inconvenience.**

 ******For those who hate this, that is a matter of opinion, I am sorry if I offended someone with this.**

Chapter2

Kawasaki

Elementary school,

"Good morning class, please welcome these new students that are transfers so give them all a warm welcome" the home room teacher said.

In came two girls both being seemingly unique one had pink-ish hair and eyes alongside a bun on one side of her hair, the other was seemingly delinquent-ish looking and had blueish hair, also she was quite tall in comparison to the other girls of her age.

"H-h-yahallo everyone my name is Yuigahama Yui, I hope to get together with everyone, please take care of me." the pink haired girl said receiving a few polite claps at her introduction.

"Kawasaki Saki, nice to meet you." said the girl with blue-ish hair in a rather rough tone which caused the excitement caused by Yui's earlier introduction in the class to die down and also for some people to become slightly intimidated.

"Uh-um… Kawasaki-san, wouldn't you like to say something else…?" the teacher said with a sweat drop.

"No sensei." Kawasaki said.

"Oh well whose seats are empty here!" the teacher yelled in an authoritative manner.

"Next to hikigerma sensei!" a random student yelled in a crass voice.

"Omaku-san!" the teacher yelled "apologize this instant!"

"But sensei..." whines omaku, "No buts. Otherwise you are coming to the principal's office right now." the teacher threatened his wayward student.

"Hai sensei" omaku said begrudgingly "sorry hikigaya"

Hikigaya just nodded silently without any verbal response.

"Well Hikigaya-san, please raise your hand so that kawasaki-san and Yuigahama-san can see you. Yuigahama-san, go to the seat in front of him and Kawasaki-san san go take the seat beside him." the teacher told the two of them.

""Hai sensei!"" intoned the two of them together, before going to their newly assigned seats.

Kawasaki sat silently in her seat silently minding her own business but Yuigahama sent a look of questioning towards Hikigaya which was promptly ignored.

"Well let's start the class" the teacher said.

Lunch

Hikigaya was going up the stairways to his usual eating spot on the roof of the school, with a silent smile. Though with his mind immersed in thoughts he didn't notice another person going before him and stumbled into the person.

"H-huh..." Hikigaya let out a startled sound and started to stumble down but the stranger turned around at the last second and managed to catch him arm, preventing his probably fatal fall.

"Huh… Kawasaki-san." he said, slightly dazed, recognizing the person holding his hand.

"Oye, look where you are going!" she said in a rough and slightly scolding manner.

"Sorry Kawasaki-san I was thinking." he said slightly embarrassed.

"Ya think." Kawasaki said in a grudging tone "Oh well whatever."

They stood there for a few seconds, then by some silent agreement started to go for the roof together.

"You going to the roof?" she asked, folding her hands together in front of her chest.

"Yes I usually eat lunch on the roof, and you?" hachiman said.

"Huh?" she let out a questioning tone, "Oh, I mean are you going to the roof as well?" he said.

"Yeah, I usually eat my lunch on the roof too." Kawasaki replied, seemingly ending the conversation, with the two of them climbing towards their destination with surprisingly amiable silence.

After reaching the roof they started to open up their lunches which for Hachiman consisted of a normal sized bento, where as Kawasaki took out a wrapped bun from her bag, as she started to eat she noticed that hachiman was taking glances at her while eating his bento slowly, at first she ignored it but being bothered after a while she yelled "Oye, you got a f****** problem !?" in a harsh tone.

To this hachiman didn't give any reaction at first, but slowly and hesitantly in a low voice, he started "Um, Kawasaki-san, are you all right?"

"I mean, the average time before lunch in our school is about four hours, to have just a bun for lunch…"

"Oh. yeah my parent are generally busy at their offices and and while I can make up my own food, I have to get things ready for my siblings, so I just have to make do… and… well, sorry for yelling okay, I was just irritated." Kawasaki said in a slightly apologetic tone at the end.

After that the two of them finished their lunches in relative peace, hachiman while hesitating a bit in the start then coming to some sort of silent resolve, while holding his lunch towards Kawasaki,

"Kawasaki-san" he said as to call her attention towards him "please take some of mine." he said while holding his lunch towards her. "You would get sick if you eat just that much okay, I insist."

At first it looked like she was going to argue, but then thought better of it and chose to take some of the omelet rolls in the lunch.

"T-these are quite delicious, did your mother make it or is it store brought?" Kawasaki asked in wonderment.

"Did you like it?" Hachiman asked, slightly blushing which confused Kawasaki, but deciding to ignore it she replied "Yeah, definitely."

"Actually Kawasaki-san I made it."he said, while making sure that his expression was in control.

"What?!" Kawasaki yelled in surprise. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, had to learn… so well." he said while rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"Oh..." Kawasaki said, the atmosphere was suddenly becoming warm but suddenly Hikigaya said "And… Kawasaki-san, if you want I can bring a bento for you too, from tomorrow."

After hearing this Kawasaki's body suddenly tensed.

"I don't appreciate pity you know." Kawasaki said with a clenched jaw.

"It's not…" he quietened down coming to a realization and took a deep breath, as if gathering confidence with it,

"I understand where you are coming from and well… I hardly ever see my parents and whenever they are their attention is generally towards my sister as long as something drastic doesn't happen, I… probably would not even be responding to words if it weren't for nee-ch- a friend I mean, so..."

Here he stopped and took another long breathe here "What I am trying to say is- I understand and have been and still am in such a position and am trying to help you." Hachiman said.

After finishing his tirade, he held his head down, partially out of embarrassment and partially out of fear that since there wasn't a sound from the other side he presumed that he had pissed her off somehow and was about to be facing an enraged delinquent and was mentally preparing himself to high-tail out of there.

Unbeknownst to him, the other side was standing in a similar position thought with thoughts of embarrassment rather than violence, though the silence from both sides was prolonging the situation in a rather tense situation. Finally, the bolder of the pair having enough of the situation, Kawasaki spoke up, with a hint of red on her face

"ugh… seriously, dude?"

"W-what?"

"Well what am I suppose to say to that?" Kawasaki said

"Really, just like that? I- I thought you were going to beat me up or something." Hachiman asked, surprised by the turn of events.

"You aren't beaten up, are you?"

"I suppose." hachiman said, calming down from the earlier.

"Loner much?" Kawasaki asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, well, about that..."

"Don't worry, I understand, me too."

"So..."

"Well… friends?"

"Huh?" Hachiman suddenly had a surprised face, which enraged her a bit.

"What you have a problem with me?" Kawasaki said in a slightly

"No, No, it's just that I don't… well nee-chan is a different matter, I don't- I am not really, well – social."

At hearing this, Kawasaki warmed up

"Yeah I understand… sorry for, you know, well… still – friends?"

"Yes with pleasure." Hikigaya said warmly as well.

The sound of the school bell ringing was heard, signifying the end of the lunch.

"Let's going and I will be expecting my bento tomorrow." Kawasaki said with a grin.

"Certainly." Hikigaya said, with the both of them going towards the door for the terrace entrance to go back to their class.

Unbeknownst to them, a good part of their conversation being heard by an unwelcomed intruder.

 **Ps: Once agsin, I apologise for the scripting, I will certainly try to better it.**

 **Also, I read the voting about Yukino, I am sorry to yukino shippers but more likely than not, she atleast wouldn't be involved with hikigaya in any romantic affairs as I feel that she insults him a bit too much when having glaring faults of her own.**

 **Also: Angeldealer, CoupErVert, Echonic, Lecarsteti, MischiveousBastardo, Senpai2342, azeroth5, baghelnaveen134, Carpthefishes, , rojo19**

 **-A very large hearty thankyou for the favorites, it is superb motivation.**


End file.
